


A Good Day

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art welcome, Background Wolfstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marauders, Podfic Welcome, Smut, do not repost to a different site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: “It’s cold out here!” James complained as he opened the bathroom door; steam billowed out behind him. He dashed back to bed and back under the covers. The air felt cold to him, but his bare skin on Lily’s felt burning from the heat of his shower. He rolled on top of her and the mood shifted as he leaned down to kiss her...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to magicgirlinamuggleworld for being a great beta reader!

Lily Potter knew it was going to be a fantastic day. The cat had woken her up early, wanting to be fed, so she’d slipped out from the covers, leaving her husband to keep sleeping. She’d fed the cat and started the coffee, planning to be up for the day, but when she came back to check on James, he’d simply lifted the covers. She couldn’t resist sliding back next to him, and had smiled when his arm reached out to pull her flush against his warm body.

“Why’re you wearing clothes?” he’d mumbled sleepily into her skin. She’d shimmied out of the shorts and t-shirt she’d slipped on in case Sirius or Remus were up. She hadn’t been sure that she would be able to sleep again, but with James’ even breath in her ear and his arm wrapped around her so his hand landed on her breast, it was all so warm and comfortable that she’d fallen back asleep.

When she woke up a second time, it was James who had gotten up. She blinked sleepily and considered letting herself drift off again until James appeared in the bedroom doorway, a pair of pajama pants slung low on his hips and two cups of coffee in his hands. She sat up, pulling the sheets with her, and rubbed her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“About 10:30.” He shut their bedroom door with a nudge of his toes then handed her a mug. He set his on the nightstand as he resituated the pillows behind him so he’d be propped up. They scrolled through social media and showed each other memes while they drank their coffee.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower,” James said as he kissed her and Lily leaned out of bed a bit to watch him walk to their small bathroom, enjoying the sight of him pulling off the pajama pants he’d been wearing.

Eventually he closed their bathroom door. As soon as the water started she heard thundering footsteps down the hall, as either Remus or Sirius ran to their bathroom to flush the toilet. Lily knew the moment the water had turned cold because James shrieked, higher than you’d expect from a man his size, and shouted “Lily! Tell Sirius I’m going to kill him!”

“Sirius! James said he’s going to kill you when he gets out!” Lily gamely passed the message on.

“HEY! Not fair! That was Remus!” Sirius’ voice was close, as if he was in the bedroom across the hall.

“It was Sirius!” Remus’ voice was muffled, as if he was flushing toilets in the bathroom.

Lily chose not to pass either message on — the boys could sort it out themselves later. Instead, she slid deeper in the sheets and started the first chapter of the book that had been languishing on her nightstand for ages. The general ruckus of the house waking up made her happy in a way that she didn’t think she could describe to anyone else. She loved when Sirius and Remus were home. She understood why they sometimes stayed at Remus’ little apartment instead, and enjoyed the alone time she got with James during those stints, but there was something about having her house full and bursting with the noise and life of her boys that made her very happy.

“It’s cold out here!” James complained as he opened the bathroom door; steam billowed out behind him. He dashed back to bed and back under the covers. The air felt cold to him, but his bare skin on Lily’s felt burning from the heat of his shower. He rolled on top of her and the mood shifted as he leaned down to kiss her. He tasted like their mint toothpaste and smelled fresh and clean. She lifted her hips to meet his as he ground his cock onto her. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but her hand trailed down his back to squeeze his ass, then slipped around to the front to caress him.

“You’re very attractive, Mrs. Potter. Do you know that?” He kissed the tip of her nose, then her mouth again, slipping his tongue inside as he squeezed her breast.

“Mmm, is that because you’re attracted to me, because you love me, or because I’ve got a hand on your cock?” Lily gave the aforementioned cock a slow stroke and squeeze. It jumped in her hand and James’ eyes squeezed shut for just a moment. He dropped his head to her collarbone, began to suck and lave kisses there, trailed up her neck to nip at her ear.

“Yes,” he murmured. His low voice rumbled in her ear and his breath huffed in a way that made her shiver. “Yes to all three.” She spread her legs, and he settled his hips between them, focused his mouth on finding that spot behind her ear that made her fall apart. She lifted her hips to meet his as they ground against each other. “Can I go down on you?” he asked breathlessly.

She was suddenly very aware of how gross she was. James was clean and fresh from the shower and she hadn’t showered since yesterday morning, hadn’t washed her hair in two days and her breath definitely wasn’t minty fresh. She was pretty sure she still had sleep in her eyes. She wasn’t sure that she really wanted his face near her cunt until she’d freshened up a bit.

“I just...haven’t showered yet,” she admitted and wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t care,” he replied, brown eyes bright as his head disappeared under the sheets. She followed, pulled the sheets over her head and the world narrowed to just them, his mouth on her and the little sighs they both made. His stubble rasped against the sensitive skin of her thighs when he came up for air. She pushed her hands into his damp hair and mussed it further, took pleasure in the fact that it would be even more wild than normal when it dried. The way the light hit the sheets above them and the contrast of his golden brown skin with her milky pale made her wish she could paint. She leaned so that she could make eye contact with him as he went down on her and when she came, it was muffled into her arm so that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t hear. She lay boneless for a moment as James came back up to join her, and he pulled the sheet off both their heads. He laid down next to her and she turned her head to be able to look at him.

“Good?” He asked with a cocky smirk.

“Good,” she panted and pulled him in for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, perhaps stronger than if she’d showered, but not in a bad way. She pushed her tongue into his mouth for a deeper taste and he followed her lead as she rolled on top of him this time. She pushed her hips against his erection, teased him so that the head of it was right at her entrance but not inside. He groaned and placed his hands on her hips, squeezing and pushing gently to urge her on, but let her continue teasing him.

“Lily, please,” he pleaded his breaths uneven and his hips bucking. “Please.”

He sounded broken. “Please what?” Lily asked with another push of her hips. She could feel that his cock was smeared with her wetness.

“Please, fuck me!” He was begging now, his cock twitched beneath her. She pushed again, from a different angle and slowly he slid inside her, filled her.

His hands worshipped her as she rode him, tweaking her nipples and scratching her back before soothingly caressing up her hips and ribs. She rode him slow and gentle for a few minutes before changing the rhythm to something much faster. James’ eyes went wide at the sudden change, his fingertips dug into her thigh a bit as he tried to keep from coming.

“I thought you might want one more,” he groaned as Lily twisted her hips. Lily loved seeing him a hairsbreadth from falling apart.

“No, it’s your turn,” she panted to him.

“You want me to come?” he asked. Lily knew he loved hearing her tell him to come, and she was more than happy to do so.

“Yeah, come for me.” At her command he fell apart. His expression as he came was one of surprise, his kiss swollen lips red and parted, his eyes wide until his dark lashes fluttered. He was beautiful and he was hers.

She pulled off and laid her thigh over his softening cock to keep it from getting the mess on the sheets as she pulled them up to cover her and James. His breathing was still fast but his eyes were warm as he kissed her, slow and languorous. This time it was her turn to ask, though she knew what his answer would be. 

“Good?”

“Great,” he sighed and buried his face in her neck for a moment. She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

James looked up, quirked his eyebrows up in a mannerism that reminded her of Remus. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, if I may remind you, you said my performance was _great_ but I rated yours only as _good_ ,” Lily teased and watched a slow grin spread over her husband’s face.

“Mmm,” he nuzzled her neck again, then whispered soft in her ear, “I’ll see if I can get my rating up with round two this afternoon.”

A knock on their bedroom door interrupted their afterglow and Lily hurried to pull the sheet up to her chest. Sirius wasn’t known for waiting patiently, too used to the easy camaraderie that he, James, Peter, and Remus had shared in their college dorm and the apartment they all shared afterwards until Peter had moved out and in with his girlfriend, and James and Lily had gotten married and bought a house. Three bedrooms had been too big for just her and James, so Sirius came with them. Remus insisted on having his own apartment (Lily was pretty sure that was just a point of pride that he’d gotten a new job and could finally afford to live on his own). There would always be room for the boys in their home, though.

“Lils, do you have Effie’s coffee cake recipe?” Sirius’ dark head popped in, and realizing what Lily and James had just finished, gave an overdramatic and sleazy wink to James. Lily smiled in spite of herself.

“No, sorry love. Do you want me to call her for it?” She was sure James’ mom would give them the coffee cake recipe in a heartbeat, but it might mean an hour long phone call, and Lily wasn’t sure she felt up to chatting with her mother-in-law immediately after sex.

“Nah, I’ll text her. Thanks!” Sirius closed the door behind him and Lily could hear him shouting to Remus down the hall. “Prongs got LAID!”

Lily sank into the covers and buried her laughter into James' chest. Her heart and house was full of friends and love, she was loose-limbed and sated, and there was coffee cake in her future. It was going to be a very good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
